chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
The M'arrillian Chronicles: The Khilaian Sphere
The M'arrillian Chronicles: The Khilaian Sphere is a fictional novel written by Aaron Rosenberg depicting the events which triggered the first M'arrillian Invasion more than 2000 solons before the start of the series. Plot Centuries before Maxxor, Chaor, and Iparu destroy Aa'une at Lake Blakeer, Khilai - High Muge of the Desert - and her apprentice, Varakarr, travel on foot to Kaizeph, City of Elements. The two are greeted by the other High Muges: Sonara of the OverWorld, Gyrantin of the UnderWorld, and Litik of the Danians, who report nothing new among their respective Tribes during their meeting. Though Varakarr is surprised and confused as to why the Tribes do not seek to help one another, Khilai shrugs it off as youthful naivety and shows Varakarr to the Vortices of the Elements. Varakarr feels compelled by the Vortex of Wind, but is warned by Khilai not to touch it, for not all who come into contact with the Vortices of the Elements survive, explaining the story of Oronir and his discovery of Kaizeph and the Vortices of the Elements, as well as his use of their Power to create the Crystal Table at which the four High Muges meet. After showing Varakarr to the other Vortices, Khilai transports the two of them home with Mugic. At Cordac Falls, Zartac denies Raritage and his UnderWorlders the right to collecting water from the falls, despite there being plentiful room for both the OverWorlders and UnderWorlders and Cordac Falls falling within neutral territory. The OverWorlders and UnderWorlders retreat after battle, both sides broken and bruised, with nothing gained from the interaction. Herat'lat, a M'arrillian Scout, witnesses this and returns to the City of M'arr to report back to the Oligarch. Khilai's services are called upon in the Stantin Mines, where her student, Firizion, had gone to observe whether or not Mugic could aid in the process of mining. In the process, she and the miners had encountered a snake, which wielding Mugical Power and cast the Song of Stasis on Firizion and the miners. In the mines, Khilai does battle with the snake and swiftly acquires victory, Mugically fusing the snake to her staff and extracting a stone which the snake had swallowed, which acted as the source of its Power. After many hours of physical modification to the stone, as well as constant Mugical singing, Khilai and Varakarr manage to hone its Power into what becomes known as the Khilaian Sphere. A surge of Power is felt across Perim, and thus at the next meeting between the High Muges, Sonara, Gyrantin, and Litik press Khilai for information, sourcing the surge within Mipedian territory. Khilai is reluctant to reveal anything about the Khilaian Sphere to her fellow High Muges, fearing the corruption the Power of the artifact could bring, though she ultimately relents - suggesting instead that the Khilaian Sphere's uncontrolled Power could not be used. The other High Muges offer their aid in studying the artifact, but nevertheless relent when Khilai rejects their help, as it is a Mipedian matter. Varakarr, knowing what had been achieved with the Khilaian Sphere, doesn't understand why Khilai strives to keep the artifact from the other Tribes, believing it to be a catalyst for Tribal unity. The M'arrillians too had felt the Power from the Khilaian Sphere, and while M'ahadil wishes to seek its source, his peers were not as eager. Herat'lat adds, that she had heard Gyrantin complaining about the Mipedians and the artifact they'd developed. as well as how it could spell the end for them all. Thus M'ahadil declared that he would go alone to steal the artifact from the Mipedians, lacking the support of his fellow Fluidmorphers. Herat'lat on the other hand, volunteers to go with M'ahadil in order to show him how to get into Mipedian territory. Here, M'ahadil Fluidmorphs a Mipedian disguise in order to walk among the Mipedians, while also keeping him shaded from the harsh desert sun. Following the Power to its source, M'ahadil finds Varakarr, and ultimately choosing not to lie to the Mipedian. M'ahadil reveals himself and the existence of the M'arrillians, to which Varakarr responds by guiding M'ahadil to the Khilaian Sphere - hoping to make the first contact with this lost fifth Tribe would be a peaceful one. Instead, M'ahadil makes contact with the Khilaian Sphere and retains its Power, using it to manipulate Varakarr. Fleeing with the artifact, M'ahadil encounters Mipedian Guards, all of whom he attacks with his newly enhanced psionic abilities before clashing with Firizion. Though surprised by Firizion's skill, with the Power of the Khilaian Sphere provides M'ahadil the advantage, and after some struggle M'ahadil is able to incapacitate Firizion and return to Herat'lat's side, the two making way for the City of M'arr immediately. Khilai happens upon the scene and rushes to Varakarr's side, where he shakily reveals to her that the Khilaian Sphere had been stolen. Wasting no time, Khilai goes to inform Kehn-Sep, who she'd neglected to inform about the true nature of the Khilaian Sphere. Kehn-Sep has General Peraxis rally the guards to seek the thief. By the time he'd returned, Peraxis reveals that M'ahadil was no where to be found. After Khilai heals Firizion with the Song of Restoration, she provides imagery of the M'arrillian, with added explanation from Varakarr. Khilai resolves to make contact with the M'arrillians through Mugic - though this proves to be unsuccessful. In the aftermath, Varakarr comes clean to Khilai about having led M'ahadil to the Khilaian Sphere himself, enraging Khilai for the weapon Varakarr had unknowingly provided their unknown enemy. With a burdened heart for disappointing his master, Varakarr flees in shame. In the City of M'arr, M'ahadil proves himself in battle against his colleagues, and even the Teren'kar, second only in power to Oligarch Pheren'tal herself, through use of the Power of the Khilaian Sphere, which his body retains. Impressed, Pheren'tal asks to feel the Power herself. In doing so, Pheren'tal declares war on the dryland Tribes, even when N'elyar and X'arlon object. However, with knowledge of Kaizeph provided by Herat'lat, the M'arrillians plan their first attack. Characters Mipedian *'Khilai' - High Muge of the Desert at the time of the first M'arrillian Invasion. *'Varakarr '- Muge, Student of Khilai, selected to act as her apprentice, meant to one day succeed her as High Muge of the Desert. *'Firizion' - Muge, Student of Khilai, trapped by a snake who'd swallowed a stone imbued with Power - allowing it to cast the Song of Stasis on Firizion and the miners of the Stantin Mines. Experienced the Power of the Khilaian Sphere after its power had been honed by Khilai. Fought M'ahadil in an attempt to return the Khilaian Sphere and nearly died in the process. *'Ganott '- Muge, Student of Khilai. Experienced the Power of the Khilaian Sphere when it was completed by Khilai. Stationed at Kaizeph alongside Biginth, Derien, Maranq, Tanita, and Wilrab to defend against a potential invasion at the hands of the M'arrillians. Saved by Varakarr during the battle, who tapped into the Power of the Vortex of Wind. Though Ganott and Tanita attempted to move Kaizeph in order to break the M'arrillian ice bridge leading to the city, they were ultimately thwarted by M'ahadil, who warped the song of the Vortex of Water, throwing the City of Elements off balance and allowing M'ahadil to send it plunging into Lake Ken-I-Po. Though he survived the initial impact, Ganott would meet his end in the waters of Lake Ken-I-Po at the hands of the M'arrillians. *'Biginth '- Muge, Student of Khilai. Experienced the Power of the Khilaian Sphere when it was completed by Khilai. Stationed at Kaizeph alongside Ganott, Derien, Maranq, Tanita, and Wilrab to defend against a potential invasion at the hands of the M'arrillians. While he and Wilrab attempted to fend off the M'arrillians while Ganott and Tanita moved Kaizeph to break off the M'arrillian ice bridge leading to Kaizeph, they were ultimately thwarted when M'ahadil warped the song of the Vortex of Water and set the City of Elements off balance, plunging it into Lake Ken-I-Po - an ordeal which he did not survive. *'Kirun '- Muge, Student of Khilai *'Shimo '- Muge, Student of Khilai *'Ahila' - Muge, Student of Khilai *'Derien '- Mipedian Elite posted to Kaizeph by Kehn-Sep to protect against the M'arrillians *'Kehn-Sep' - King of the Mipedians *'Peraxis '- Mipedian General *'Maranq '- Mipedian soldier posted to Kaizeph by Kehn-Sep to protect against the M'arrillians, one of the first to be brainwashed to fight alongside the M'arrillians during the attack. Maranq would soon after be struck down by an OverWorld Muge for his treachery. *'Maranac '- High Muge of the Desert preceding Khilai, faced with the matter of the Wasting Sickness, he turned to his fellow High Muges *'Cydec '- High Muge of the Desert preceding Drilinac of the Danians in a time when there was only one active High Muge at a time. OverWorld *'Sonara '- High Muge of the Lake during the time of the first M'arrillian Invasion. *'Zartac '- OverWorld Commander who often intentionally sparked conflict with his UnderWorld counterpart, Raritage. *'Tanita '- OverWorld Muge, student of Sonara, posted to Kaizeph in order to defend against the M'arrillians. *'Wilrab - '''OverWorld Muge, student of Sonara, posted to Kaizeph in order to defend against the M'arrillians. *'Yerek '- Leader of the OverWorld. *'Oronir '- High Muge of the Lake from a time when on one High Muge was active at a time, Oronir discovered Kaizeph and was able to wield the Power of the Vortices of the Elements in order to create the Crystal Table, at which the High Muges meet. UnderWorld *'Gyrantin '- High Muge of the Hearth in the time of the first M'arrillian Invasion. *'Raritage '- UnderWorld Commander, in attempting to gather water from Cordac Falls he and his UnderWorlders were attacked by Zartac. He is later brainwashed by the M'arrillians and forced to aid in the conquering of the OverWorld. *'Dyragar '- Leader of the UnderWorld. Danian *'Litik '- High Muge of the Hive in the time of the first M'arrillian Invasion. *'Ibicara '- Queen of the Danians *'Virinil '- Danian General *'Gimitin '- Danian Noble, consort of Ibicara. *'Drilinac '- High Muge of the Hive who proceded Oronir as High Muge in an age when only one High Muge was active at a time. M'arrillian *'M'ahadil '- M'arrillian Fluidmorpher *'Herat'lat '- M'arrillian Scout *'Pheren'tal''' - M'arrillian Oligarch *'Rayan'tar' - M'arrillian Fluidmorpher *'Teren'kar '-M'arrillian Fluidmorpher *'N'elyar '- M'arrillian Chieftain *'X'arlon' - M'arrillian Chieftain Trivia *The M'arrillian Chronicles: The Khilaian Sphere was meant to be part of a series, however due to the legal issues that surrounded Chaotic for nearly a decade the rest of the series never saw the light of day, and thus the book has an unresolved overarching story. Whether or not this will be touch upon in Chaotic's coming return in 2020 is unknown. Category:Books